Destination Unknown
by Jaina Sanri
Summary: Jaina's fiance Jag dies... what happens after finished


Destination Unknown

Lyrics here go to Marietta for "Desination Unknown" from the Top Gun (great movie) sountrack!

--------------------------------------------------------------   
Jaina Solo sat on her bed. Crying. Now, that was not something that she did regularly, being a Solo, but the situation just called for crying. When your fiancé, who you were supposed to marry that night gets killed on the way to the ceremony from his latest assignment it's just plain out sad.   
  
When someone you love dies, usually you regret not being able to spend more time with them or regret something you said. Either that or the "realization of life" passes before your eyes. And in that moment, Jaina Solo realized that what was done was done. She loved her fiancé. She loved him with all her heart, but crying wasn't going to help her situation here.   
  
When you're a Colonel leading an attack on a major enemy base in 5 days, which you were supposed to do with your now dead fiancé (help!), you kinda need to just get up and start working. And then Jaina realized that what she did for her energy, what Jag had done for his energy was to take risks. And they paid for it. They knew it was going to happen sometime, it was just a matter of when.   
  
So Jaina Solo, widowed-fiancé walked out the door of her room, into the hanger and climbed into her X-wing. Now, she had absolutely no idea what so ever where she was going, but she was going to go somewhere. Until she was due back to lead that offensive. I mean, the woman just lost the love of her life. She IS entitled to some leave, here!   
  
_I see life and it's passin' right before my eyes   
And the past is the past don't regret it, time to realize   
I need to walk on the wire just to catch my breath,   
I don't know how or where but I'm goin' it's all that I have left _  
  
Jaina was flying in her X-wing through hyperspace, and she realized that the co-ordinates she had punched in were not to any known system. This would've been a problem, but Jaina is a Jedi. And Jedi, see, are kinda good at punching in random things and winding up somewhere they needed to be.   
  
So when Jaina pulled herself out of hyperspace and found herself at a major outpost for the enemy that no one knew about she was only "slightly" surprised.   
  
_It don't matter where it takes me   
Long as I can keep this feeling runnin' through, my soul _  
  
Jaina was not a by-the-book kinda girl to say the least, but she really had no experience going to places that were just off the top of her fingers and winding up at some enemy base. But she WAS a colonel, and she DID have a duty to her government so naturally she flew in to investigate with no backup and one transmissions telling the NR where she was or what she had found plus what she was doing. Which was crazy, ludicrous and any other synonym for those two you can find.   
  
_Never took this road before -- destination unknown   
destination unknown   
Won't be coming back this way gotta go it alone   
destination unknown _  
  
Seeing all the fighters coming towards her to defend their base, she realized that she probably wasn't going to go back the way she came. Or if she was going to go back at all. As Jaina dove into battle, she began to analyze their flight patterns and what exactly they were defending. One does not become a Colonel by just playing around, so she pretty much found what they were doing in a relatively short amount of time.   
  
As she took shots after shots with lazers, shadow bombs, missiles and anything else she could throw at the enemy, Jaina found that she was no only committed to this battle but she really didn't care where it took her. whether it was to death or otherwise.   
  
Suddenly, the target of her sights blew up with her last shadow bomb on her ship (to run out of bombs she had to have hit that thing a lot of times!). But as the ships around her began to get clumsy and Jaina could get the upper hand, one shot scored on her already low shields. Now, Jaina was an amazing fighter pilot and a Jedi Knight and a Colonel but you can't hold out forever against so many enemy fighters.   
  
_See a chance gotta take it wanna meet my fate   
'Cause the last thing I ever wanted was to find out it's too late   
No way out when you're in it deeper than the night   
There's a light at the end of the tunnel and I see it burning bright _  
  
As her X-wing disintegrated, the youngest ace ever in the NR military found that she was happy to have died doing what she wanted to do. And wherever death took her, she didn't care. As long as she could fly. And that's the end.   
  
_It don't matter where it takes me   
Long as I can keep this feeling soarin' through, my soul _  
--------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
